Purple Heart
by HiddenFox4
Summary: Gilbert is reluctant to do his half of the work to maintain the country of Germany, which he shares with his younger brother Ludwig. The blond German promises something good if the Prussian can finish his chore. What will come of Gilbert's eagerness and curiosity?


Gilbert tapped his pencil on his desk. He hated paperwork. He wasn't a nation anymore, why should he have to sit in an uncomfortable chair and do boring paperwork all day like his little brother, Ludwig? The albino sighed and stretched and scooted his chair back. He bent backwards popping his

back then he ventured into the kitchen. He padded over to the fridge and grabbed the last beer. He took a swig before heading back to his desk. He passed by Ludwig's office. The younger German brother was hard at work, his reading glasses on the bridge of his nose and his brow furrowed.

"Eh, West!" Gilbert walked over to his little brother. Ludwig grunted but didn't look up from his papers. "Are you already done with the work I gave you?"

"Nein, bruder. I got bored." Ludwig looked up with an exasperated look. "East, go finish the work."  
"But West." Gilbert whined. "Why? I'm not a nation." Ludwig stood and put his heavy hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "Bruder….." Ludwig's voice held a hint of annoyance. "That's part of the deal of German Unification. You have to help me run the nation." Gilbert sighed.  
Ludwig led Gilbert back to his work desk and forced the albino to sit down. Gilbert pouted and mumbled some very rude language. "Bruder, don't get up again till you're done."  
"Ja, ja, whatever." Gilbert grabbed his reading glasses and put them on, he features set in a firm scowl. Ludwig shook his head as a smile, barely noticeable if you didn't look too closely, tugged at the corners of his lips. "Gilbert, if you're good and do your work right, I may let you have a reward." Gilbert's head shot up, his eyes wide with childish excitement. "Really West?! What kind of reward?" The younger German only shook his head. "You have to finish your work in order to find out." Ludwig turned and went back to work. Gilbert could have sworn his little brother had winked as he turned.

For a long time, the house was silent. The only noise Ludwig heard was his pen scrawling out figures on his paperwork. He began to worry about his brother. Gilbert was never quiet for long. The albino hated silence, it scared him. Ludwig wondered what happened to Gilbert. Had he fallen asleep? Did he sneak out? He continued to work, these thoughts nagged at the back of his mind. Finally, it became too much and he got up to check on Gilbert. He hand had just closed around the door handle of his study when the door flew open, nearly smacking him in the face.

Ludwig quickly recovered from the shock. Gilbert stood in the doorway, beaming proudly with his chest puffed out with pride. "Bruder!" Gilbert sang out. "I'm done!" Ludwig nodded and straightened up from his defensive stance. "Good job, bruder." Gilbert grinned. "What's my reward?" He asked, practically jumping up and down. Ludwig returned to his desk. "Let me finish my work, then you get your reward." Gilbert pouted.

Ludwig sat down again and began to work with his figures. He always handled the money. Gilbert wandered around his study, picking things up to examine them, then setting them back down in places where they didn't go. The albino picked up a picture of him and Ludwig smiling at a training camp. In the background were many sweating soldiers, toiling in the mud, doing drills. Gilbert grinned fondly at the memory. He put the picture down on a shelf next to picture of Ludwig and Feliciano.

The blue eyed German eyed his sliver haired brother as the Prussian continued to move things around. "Gilbert." The albino looked up, his crimson eyes bored and tired. "I'd appreciate it if you'd put things back the way they were." Gilbert began to move things around again, not putting them anywhere near where he'd gotten them. He picked up a teddy bear with an Italian flag ribbon around its neck. Ludwig tensed up. That was something special Feliciano had given to him as a sign of friendship. Gilbert lay down on his back and tossed the bear into the air over and over, catching it each time.

Ludwig snatched the bear mid fall, also catching Gilbert's attention. "Hey, West." Gilbert grinned. "Are you done now?" Ludwig glowered at his older brother. Sometimes the ex-nation was really annoying and bothersome. "Gilbert." The albino cocked his head. "Don't touch my stuff." Gilbert picked up an old Purple Heart medal, one given to Ludwig during WWII. It was actually for Gilbert, since he was the nation that died, but Ludwig accepted it, because Gilbert was gone. "I didn't know you nearly died in war. When was this?"

Ludwig snatched the medal away and shoved Gilbert to the floor. His eyes were angry, yet showed a small glimpse of sorrow. "U-uh….bruder?" The blue eyed German clutched the medal close to his heart. "West." Gilbert tried to get his brother's attention. "Hm?" Ludwig finally responded. "Oh. It's not my medal. It's yours." Gilbert didn't know what to say. He'd been in many wars, none of which he'd nearly died in. In fact, he'd won almost every war he'd been in. Well….there was that one war with Feliks and Toris, the two had teamed up and Gilbert ended up living under Feliks's rule for a while. Then there was the Berlin wall. He suffered for twenty-eight years under Ivan, and yes, he'd been brought to the edge of death many times only to be yanked back. Gilbert didn't think he'd get a purple heart for that. Then he remembered, the day he gave his kingdom and his life to save his little brother, Ludwig.

It was the end of World War II. Ludwig had lost, again. But this time, he'd lost under Gilbert's direction. Not that Gilbert ordered Ludwig to lose the war, no, in fact, he'd ordered him to attack Czechoslovakia and then Poland and to keep on moving. Ludwig followed the orders without question; after all, it was Gilbert who raised him. Even when Nazism came around, Ludwig hated it, but he continued to follow orders, even when his own people attacked each other over power struggle. It was the darkest time for Ludwig, and it only got darker. Anyway, after the war, Gilbert picked up on some rumors that the allies were going to dissolve his brother. He wouldn't have it. He'd already lost him once; he wasn't going to lose him again. Gilbert handed his kingdom, something he'd been building since he was a young nation, over to Ludwig and in the younger German's place, gave his own life.

"Gilbert, bruder…" Ludwig held out the medal to his brother. "It is yours, so you can have it." Gilbert shook his head. "Nein bruder, I want you to keep it. I may not always be around."

"Don't say things like that. We are one now; you will always be with me." Gilbert turned away to hide his eyes which flooded with tears. Ludwig carefully replaced the medal and moved to hug his brother from behind. Gilbert sniffled. The blonde German buried his face in the crook of silverette's neck. He placed soft, open mouthed kisses on his skin, accompanied by gentle nips from his teeth. Gilbert shivered as Ludwig's hands wandered across his chest, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. "Bruder?" Ludwig turned Gilbert to face him in response. "Bruder, what are you doing?" Ludwig kissed down Gilbert's chest, nipping at his prominent collarbone on the way. Gilbert whined softly as Ludwig's lips came close to his nipples, but went around. He backed up, pressing his shoulder blades to the wall.

Ludwig kissed and licked Gilbert's nipples, then he bite on gently and tugged on the pert nub while rolling the other between his fingers. Gilbert's breath caught in his throat. He let his mouth fall open as his breath finally came back to him. Ludwig, pleased with this reaction, deftly flicked Gilbert's pants open and pushed them down a bit. His hand brushed against the obvious tent in his brother's boxers. He slipped his hand under the waist band of the Prussian's boxers and wrapped his fingers around Gilbert's half hard member.

Gilbert slid down the wall slightly, trying to lift his hips into Ludwig's hand. His brother continued his treatment to Gilbert's nipples. The albino's chest shakily rose and fell. Ludwig's tongue flicked over the sensitive nub on Gilbert's chest and with his free hand her pinch and twisted the albino's Prussian's other nipple. Gilbert whined and bucked. Ludwig kissed down his brother's torso, slowly lowering his boxers as he did.

"Bruder." Gilbert tangled his hands in his brother's neatly combed hair, messing it up. Gilbert stepped out of his pants and boxers and allowed Ludwig to pick him and carry him over to the bed. The blue eyed German licked the vein on the underside of the red eyed Prussian's cock. Gilbert arched his back and let his head fall back on the pillow, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Ludwig became painfully aware of the tent in his own, uncomfortably tight pants. He ignored it. Gilbert panted softly, whispering "West" over and over. He fell silent when he felt two of Ludwig's fingers into him. His eyes became glazed as Ludwig's finger pumped in and out, scissoring and stretching him. His tongue flicked over the tip of Gilbert's cock sending shiver's up the albino's spine. "Bruder." Gilbert moaned. Ludwig looked up, taking that as the signal to move on. He pressed his fingers further. Gilbert saw starts as his brother's fingertip struck the sensitive bundle of nerves in him. He back arched taught as a bow and his hips jerked forward as he sprayed his seed on his abdomen and Ludwig's hand.

Ludwig pulled away from Gilbert and unfastened his belt and tossed his pants aside. He sighed as his he lowered his boxers, releasing his aching member. Gilbert lay on the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly and his pale body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Ludwig crawled up between his brother's legs. "Ich liebe dich, East." The younger German brother, pressed his weeping erection against his older brother's puckered entrance. Gilbert mewled softly as Ludwig entered him. The blonde German waited. He didn't move. He wanted his brother to adjust to the intrusion before starting his movements. He grew impatient. "Bruder." Ludwig muttered huskily in Gilbert's ear. "Huh?" Gilbert whined in response, pressing his hips back against Ludwig's. The younger brother took this as signal to move.

He pulled his hips back till only the tip of hi member remained in his brother, then he trust forward in a swift powerful movement. He pulled back again, not quite as far, and snapped his hips forward. Gilbert mewled and bucked up to meet his brother's thrusts. Ludwig bent over and nipped Gilbert's chest. His pale skin showing no marks. "West." Gilbert tangled his slender fingers in his brother's blonde hair, tugging gently at it. Ludwig tenderly kissed Gilbert's erect nipple, and with one hand, tweaked the other. Gilbert moaned wantonly. Ludwig took the sensitive nub between his lips and sucked, pulling the sensitive flesh between his teeth. His other hand roughly twisted and pinched the albino Prussian's other nipple, earning soft mewls and loud moans.

Ludwig switched the positions of his mouth and hand. His free hand trail down Gilbert's torso and wrapped around his neglected member. "Bruder." Gilbert moaned. Ludwig pumped his brother's shaft in time with his powerful thrusts. The crimson eyed Prussian let out a keening moan that echoed off the walls of the room when Ludwig rammed into the overly sensitive bundle of nerves within him. His vision went white and his muscles tensed around the younger brother's member. His seed came in long spurts that fell in ribbons on his abdomen and chest, also spattering on his brother. Ludwig let out a guttural moan as he too reached his peak and came in his older brother.

Ludwig pulled out, his seed leaking from Gilbert. "Bruder." Gilbert whined softly at the loss and emptiness (even though he was full of Ludwig's seed). Ludwig kissed his brother passionately. Gilbert eagerly kissed back; his tongue ran across Ludwig's lips. The younger German ran his fingers through Gilbert's hair. "Nein bruder. Not again." Gilbert mewled pathetically, but Ludwig still said no. "Bruder?" Ludwig grunted in response. "Ich liebe dich und, bitte, keep my heart."


End file.
